


Autumn Flowering

by margdean56



Series: Tower Mountain/New Hope stories [14]
Category: Elfquest
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Human/elf relations, New Hope, Taiakaar, soulbonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margdean56/pseuds/margdean56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sent as New Hope's envoy to the peace conference hosted by the advanced city-state of Taiakaar, Peysol explores new and surprising aspects of foreign relations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Autumn Flowering

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in _Tales of the Tower #40_

**NH 229**

At the Gate of Autumn Roses, Her Radiance dismissed her guards. The gate itself was no more than a symbolic barrier, consisting of an ornamental arched trellis adorned with deep yellow blooms, set across a path of apricot-colored gravel; there was not even a fence separating this area of the Imperial Gardens from any other. Nevertheless, at the Taiakaari ruler's unspoken signal, the two red-jacketed guardsmen halted and took up their positions one on each side of the archway, facing back the way they had come, as motionless as doorposts. Her Radiance's companion halted too and raised an inquiring eyebrow, but when she beckoned him to resume their walk he did so, pacing slowly at her side. Over eighty years of age and troubled by firejoint disease, Her Radiance Kozheraruu could not move quickly. The slim blond elf beside her, although limber as a youth as she had reason to know, seemed undisturbed by their leisurely progress. On either side of the path grew beds of shaggy-headed flowers, white and gold, bronze, dull purple and purple-red. The sky was clear and blue above the surrounding mountain peaks; the air was mild, but with an autumnal tang to it.

"This one believes he is being done much honor," the elf said presently, in the careful way of one who speaks a language not his own. "Cannot recall previous instance of being in Radiant Presence unaccompanied."

Her Radiance nodded. "Is so. Not because this one did not wish it, Beisolu Sailweaver. But are ... protocols. While you are in Imperial City in official capacity, as _Xitafuiro_ , Nuopu's Special Envoy to Peace Conference, this one cannot show favor to you and slight others—would give offense. You understand?"

"Perfectly," Peysol replied with a small smile. "Even if private audiences given to all, others would think we had secrets together, not so?" The smile faded. "But now ... does not matter. This one returning home, on healer's orders—mission over, Envoy no longer. At least something good comes of it," he added graciously.

"You have missed your home, not so?"

" _Zai,_ " he affirmed in a low voice. "Very much, even amid wonders and beauties of Taiakaar." He made a sweeping gesture with one hand to indicate the gardens, the Imperial Residence that the Taiakaari called the Zhiiliazaru, and everything that surrounded them. "Have been away ... too long. But home, to remain home, must be protected—this now I know. This one has no skill with sword or bow, cannot defend New Hope by might of arms. Words are his weapons: words in council, words at conference table, skill and knowledge behind them. Others in delegation skilled also, but if one defender lost, does this not make breach in line? This one cannot help but be concerned."

" _Xaaaa su su su._ " Her Radiance waved a hand dismissively. "Major agreements already made, as far as this one can judge. Only minor matters to discuss now. And must send all delegates home soon in any case, before passes close, winter storms endanger ships. Trade representatives to stay, but not your intention to be one of these, if not mistaken."

"No, no. Stitel and Vor Stick, with Fletcher and Dusk to help them, should manage quite well in that capacity, now that initial contacts have been made. Silks and wools alone— But this one doubts he has been honored by invitation merely to speak of trade agreements."

The path had brought them to a small eight-sided pavilion of dark wood, consisting of a raised floor with a fretwork railing, and a stepped roof in the Taiakaari style supported by slender posts. The roof was painted red, the spire on the top gilded. Around it stood four trees, no taller than the pavilion itself, with short trunks and smooth grey bark; their spreading branches bore seven-lobed leaves, their dark red shading to crimson. Inside the pavilion was a low table flanked by brocaded seating cushions. The table was set for tea, with a kettle bubbling gently over a brazier, a ceramic pot and cups. A two-tiered dish of sweetmeats stood off to one side.

"In absence of guardsmen, will Your Radiance deign to accept humble and ceremonial support of this one's arm up steps?" Peysol inquired. Her Radiance's dark eyes twinkled at him as she rested a gnarled hand on his embroidered sleeve. Once they were both seated, the elf busied himself with the tea things. At New Hope, or even at the Tower in the absence of servants, these duties would have fallen to the host regardless of status, but in Taiakaar, he knew, higher-ranking people did not perform such tasks. Her Radiance limited herself to giving the nod for the tea to be poured when she judged it had steeped the precise amount of time necessary to bring out its flavor.

When the preliminary sips had been taken and the tea duly appreciated, Her Radiance took up the thread of the conversation. "You are correct. This one did not intend to speak to _Xitafuiro_ about trade agreements in wool and silk. Is with Beisolu that I would converse thus privately—and with Lakaazaxalu."

Peysol himself had only been made aware of his new Taiakaari epithet the morning before, along with its meaning: "Lakaaza's brother." He responded to Kozheraruu's use of it with a half-rueful smile. "Not difficult to guess you knew. Rulers have their methods, and this one knows better than to inquire about particulars. Besides, fast becoming common knowledge, would seem."

"You would prefer otherwise? But perhaps you do not realize, Beisolu, with what relief Taiakaari people greet this clarification of your status." Her Radiance's aged face creased with amusement.

Peysol cocked his head inquiringly. "Relief?"

" _Zai, zai._ Only consider. Taiakaari society, surely you must have seen, very orderly. Places for everything, and everyone: nobility, merchant class, monks, artisans, soldiers, peasants." Her Radiance made a series of chopping motions with her hand to delineate the various categories. "Then comes Special Envoy Elder Beisolu, makes bow to court. Very good, he is courtier, nobility. But what is this? Next day, arranges meeting with wool and silk merchants, not on behalf of others in delegation of lower rank, but for self; talks personally about production, trade, transport. Is now merchant? Day after that finds Beisolu in Street of Weavers, sitting in weaver's shop sharing tea and discussing details of technique with aged weaver. Artisan, it seems! But this not enough, no, six days later Beisolu at port of Bireuzu, in fishing boat with peasant fisherman. Fishing boat!" Her Radiance threw up her hands. "What is one to make of this?"

Peysol had been at pains to suppress his mirth through most of Her Radiance's mock tirade, hiding it behind the rim of his teacup, though his blue eyes sparkled with it. Now he spread his hands. "What would you have this one say? Have deceived no one. This one is, or has been, all of these things: courtier, trader, weaver, fisher."

"—not to mention street entertainer!"

" _Kei?_ Oh yes, dancing." Not long after their arrival in the Imperial City, the New Hope delegation had hosted a party for the other delegates and a selection of the Taiakaari nobility. The courtiers were pleased to be given an exhibition of New Hope music and dance, which had become quite popular during the sojourn of the Lakaazaiinai and their mates—Dove, Feather, Raventongue and Seahawk—at the Taiakaari court. They were lightly though not unpleasantly scandalized to note that the Envoy himself took part in the dance performance. But this was nothing to their dismay when the exhibition dances gave way to group dances, and they were suddenly invited to participate. Peysol chuckled reminiscently. The reactions had been interesting to watch. Arteuran, he remembered, joined in with great delight. Her Radiance, too, seemed to enjoy the spectacle of her courtiers' consternation, though if she herself had attempted to dance she probably would have broken something. " _Zai,_ that too. But this one feels constrained to point out that in Tower Mountain, this one's former home, profession of dancing holds extremely high status, along with other arts. Also, in Tower Mountain, no streets." Her Radiance snorted. "This one has in addition been tailor," he added helpfully, "actor..."

" _Xaaa su!_ " Her Radiance exclaimed in mock exasperation. "Will tell you what you are like, Beisolu. In Imperial Museum, which you have not seen, I think—" The elf shook his head. "—is lizard, brought back from Journey by young noble some years ago. Clever lizard can change skin to suit surroundings. When on branch, brown like branch; when on grass, green like grass; on pebbles, becomes spotted."

Peysol burst out laughing. "Whereas this one takes on color of his company. Much truth to that. On occasion—too much," he went on more somberly. "Is such thing as bad company. As distinct from humble company," he added, eyes narrowing. "This one finds no dishonor in latter, much in former." Her Radiance nodded, appreciating the distinction.

"This one will confess," Peysol continued, "that confusion of Taiakaari people was not—entirely—unexpected ... or unintentional. This one's purpose has always been to avoid giving offense or arousing contempt, but at same time to demonstrate that New Hope ways, thoughts, not those of Taiakaari. Also wished for practical reasons to meet and talk personally with those whose skills important for trade, other aspects of New Hope's relations with Taiakaar. Springs of knowledge purest at their source. Besides ... Lakaaza informed this one at first meeting that court of Taiakaar in dire need of shocking out of smug complacency." He grinned.

"Has always been Lakaaza's specialty," Her Radiance said dryly.

"This one finds that easy to believe. But now, you say, this one's status is 'clarified' for Taiakaari?"

" _Zai._ Perhaps you not know ... Lakaaza held to transcend class. Could not be otherwise, since he too visits where he will, speaks with whom he will. At his word, peasant may become noble—or noble become peasant, though this much more rare and done only for cause."

Peysol nodded slowly. "Changing rules," he said in a thoughtful tone. "That fits, certainly." He scooped up a few candied nuts from the dish of sweetmeats, while keeping his eyes on Her Radiance.

"So," Her Radiance went on, "when word spreads that Beisolu Sailweaver is Lakaazaxalu, is as burst of enlightenment to Taiakaari people." She opened her hands suddenly as she said this, palms outward, like a blossoming flower. "'Ah,' they say, 'now we understand! Like Lakaaza, Lakaazaxalu not bound by class restrictions. How could this be otherwise?' Frantic efforts to determine social standing cease. Loud sighs of relief heard."

"Ingenious." Peysol shook his head, smiling. "This one hopes, however, that Taiakaari will not become too attached to that explanation. Fact remains that New Hope society different from that of Taiakaar, status not determined by class one born into. Very likely that other New Hopers they meet will present similar anomalies—and certainly not all will be able to claim kinship with Lakaaza, by blood or in spirit."

" _Zai,_ this is understood. But for now, will aid acceptance of those different ways by court, populace. People of Lakaazaiinai, Lakaazaxalu, cannot be dismissed as 'ignorant barbarians'! In this way, knowledge of your relationship with Lakaaza may benefit your own people."

Peysol inclined his head in acknowledgement. "If that is so, this one cannot help but be glad. Is only that—different ways again!—among elves," (he had to use the elvish word, since Taiakaari did not yet possess a name other than "Lakaaza's people" for his race) "such relationship is matter of knowledge, not speech. Not precisely taboo, to speak of these things, but ... not necessary. And at same time, inadequate, not something that can be described in words."

As he said this, his thoughts flashed back to the guest suite in the Zhiiliazaru where he had become "Lakaazaxalu." Recovered sufficiently from his nearly fatal bout of lung fever to sit up, he had been moved to a chair by the open window, where he could look out upon the tumbled mountainscape and get a breath of fresh air. Arteuran, seated on a tall stool beside him, was seeking out and setting right what lingering damage had been caused by illness and high fever. The two elves were in light sending rapport, the healer from time to time posing a wordless question and receiving a wordless reply from his patient.

All of a sudden both had felt a change, a shifting and sliding together, as if psychic barriers were not so much being breached as interpenetrating, as if some intricate puzzle of which each held half the pieces was about to align itself and come together into a new and unexpected whole. Surprise had made them both draw back, Arteuran's hands starting away from Peysol's face. Their eyes had met, coral and blue, mirroring astonishment and inquiry. Then Peysol had very deliberately reached up and, taking Arteuran's hands in his, guided them back to his temples. Assent, trust, gift had been exchanged... _Let it be._

...and it was as if they sat together as at their first meeting, in the chamber that was a safe haven amid trouble and sorrow, and spoke their souls to each other—with laughter, with compassion, with understanding. But this conversation needed no words, and lasted all of time or no time at all.

Kozheraruu cupped her chin in one hand, studying the elf with intent dark eyes, watching the brief play of memory across his face. At last she said, "Many things cannot be described in words that yet have words to name them. Is name, then, in your tongue, for what you are to Lakaaza, and he to you?"

He blinked once, coming out of his reverie. "Are several names," he replied. "'Soulbrother,' 'brother of spirit,' 'brother in all but blood.' Might also say we are 'soulbonded.'"

" _Xaaaaa ... su,_ " Kozheraruu said consideringly. "Bond such as this ... is ever broken?"

Peysol looked surprised; then his fair brows drew together in a thoughtful frown. "Difficult to say. Most elves would say, 'No! Soulbond is for ever!', and perhaps they are so far right, that is nature of this bond to be enduring. Soulbond is in part knowledge of other, of deepest inmost self, and can such knowledge be un-known?"

"Knowledge gained can be forgotten."

The elf shook his head. "Not so with this. Is not like learning of language or even learning of skill, that sinks down into muscle, bone. Would be more like ... forgetting how to breathe."

"Yet breath ceases when life ceases," the old woman reminded him.

"Is so. And perhaps death could sever this bond. Yet ... are some elves I know who would deny their severance even by death. You see, we—elves—do not lose selfhood when bodies die. This is known thing. And perhaps, if spirit strong enough..." Peysol trailed off, stared into space for a few moments, then shook his head again. "I do not know. But, to answer your original question: barring death, or—or even more drastic change ... no, soulbond is not broken. Or only very, very rarely."

"Ahhhhh." Kozheraruu's intent expression relaxed into a small, satisfied smile. "This is good to know ... very good."

Again Peysol looked surprised. "May I—is this one permitted to ask why?"

Kozheraruu's smile grew broader. "No need to draw back, Beisolu. Is permitted to use personal pronoun—will tell you why presently. For now..." She deliberately took a sip of her tea, then set the cup down. "I am old woman, Beisolu, very old. Very tough old woman, perhaps you would say—"

"Woman of great vitality and dauntless spirit," Peysol said with a smile, "which do not fade with age."

Kozheraruu snorted. "Think perhaps Lakaazaiina-zala take honey-tongue lessons not from Lakaazaiina-kozhuu-donu alone. Fact remains I am old woman. Some years left to me, physicians say—Lakaaza I shall not ask. Will do best to hold on to life, for sake of Heir. Ilesaru is capable woman, but young to ascend Sun Throne—as I know." The old woman selected a glazed zarota blossom from the sweetmeat dish and held it in her palm, contemplating the poisonous delicacy from which she had long been immunized, and to which elves were not susceptible at all. "Nevertheless, will come time when I must join Ancestors, willing or no." She deliberately placed the blossom in her mouth, then looked up at Peysol, her gaze holding a hint of challenge.

The elf only nodded and said quietly, "Will not insult either your intelligence or mine by asking you not to talk like that. I know it to be true."

"At my age," Kozheraruu went on, "have seen much of death. Friends, relations, men and women I grew up with, studied with at monastery, came to know at court ... ministers, rivals, lovers, even children ... one by one have died. Have been fortunate in husbands," she conceded, "but First Husband now failing and witless, will be mercy for him when Ancestors receive him. Feel at times like last autumn rose on bush, when summer roses all fallen. Save for Lakaaza, of course, that immortal ivory blossom." Again her eyes sought Peysol's; he returned her gaze attentively, but did not speak. Kozheraruu continued, "More and more often I have thought, what must it be like for him? Hold himself apart as he will, yet in each generation some few close to his heart. Some few who must one day die. And die, and die, and die... How can one soul endure so much loss?"

"As any pain is endured," Peysol said gently. "He and I have spoken of this, and yes, is hard thing for immortal to have mortal friends. But rewards of friendship, of love, outweigh pain and loss. These remain in memory, their shaping touch on soul endures longer than grief. Love is never wasted—this I believe, and more strongly now that I have, and have had, human friends."

The ghost of a chuckle came from Kozheraruu. "With what intensity you say this, Beisolu! Almost you glow with it. How can I not believe you? And yet ... I am glad beyond words that Lakaaza has found at last his own people, found Lakaazaiinai, children of his body—and that you and he have found each other. Will be able to join Ancestors with more peaceful heart, knowing that Araturan- _xalu_ has you for brother also."

The blue eyes opened wide. "Arteuran ... _xalu_?" Peysol echoed softly.

" _Zai._ Is matter of tradition, in part, for Radiance and Lakaaza to be considered sister and brother—coequal in status, having certain obligations of kin. But for Araturan and Kozheraruu, has been more ... much more."

"This I guessed, to some extent. Has been plain from when I first knew him, by how he spoke of you, whether he meant for me to know or not. Seeing you together here in Taiakaar has only strengthened conviction."

" _Zai, zai._ But I have seen things too. And I say to you, Beisolu- _xalu_ , little brother, again I say that I am glad you will be there for him when I am gone. You are astonished?"

"I am ... I am honored beyond words."

"But how could this be otherwise? Brother of my brother is brother to me, not so?"

"By tradition?" he asked guardedly.

Kozheraruu chuckled. "You catch me out, Beisolu. Tradition silent on this point. By choice."

"I am more deeply honored, then." A smile lit his face. "And pleased. And ... and still more sorrowful that I must leave Taiakaar."

"Is necessary, Beisolu." Her Radiance spoke emphatically. "Is most important you safeguard your health. Kozheraruu does not want to hear, in halls of Ancestors, that Beisolu was careless of life, made Araturan-xalu suffer loss he should not have had to bear." She shook a bony finger at him, sounding so much like an autocratic elder sister that he could not help laughing.

"I shall remember, Kozheraruu-xale. And will be careful as I can, though no one is master of destiny."

" _Zai, zai._ And you will write?"

He made a face. "As and when I may. Studies have progressed, especially during convalescence, but time for them is scanty. Will be long before I have great facility with brush and silk."

"Lakaaza enjoys very much to receive letters."

Peysol looked at her with quick understanding. "I know," he said softly. "I remember him telling me how much he enjoyed receiving yours."

"I, too, enjoy receiving letters," Kozheraruu noted with composure. Then her eyes twinkled wickedly at him. "Get Lakaazaiina-zala-donu to help. Not to mention monks, who will always be at hand."

"As you say," Peysol responded dryly. He was still not sure how much of a hand his newfound soulbrother had in saddling him with an escort of two Taiakaari monks, supposedly bent on 'contemplation' of Lakaazaxalu, and whether he should be annoyed or amused by the situation. Now he wondered if Kozheraruu might be involved as well.

He took a sip of his tea, found it cold, and set down the cup. "Shall I brew fresh tea?"

Her Radiance glanced up at the sky, which had begun to cloud over, and shook her head. " _Iire, iire._ Sun going in, do not wish for you to sit and be chilled. Besides, duty calls—meeting of Ivory Chamber at sunset, must go over notes, change raiment. And Lakaazaxalu-donaa, Lerafi, will be concerned if you do not appear at supper, not so?"

"Is it so late? You are right, we must go," Peysol said, rising. "Will you take my arm, Kozheraruu-xale?"

At the Gate of Autumn Roses, the two guardsmen fell in behind Her Radiance and her guest. If they were surprised to see their ruler's hand tucked companionably in the crook of Lakaazaxalu's arm, they gave no sign.

**Author's Note:**

> **Taiakaari Glossary**
> 
> _donaa_ : spouse (f.)
> 
> _donu_ : spouse (m.)
> 
> _iire_ : no
> 
> _Kei?_ : What?
> 
> _Kozheraruu_ : Personal name of the current Radiance (Taiakaari secular ruler), translates as "Thousand Candles"
> 
> _Lakaaza_ : Roughly, "Enlightener"; the Taiakaari spiritual leader, in this case a Firstcomer elf named Arteuran
> 
> _Lakaazaiinai_ : "Lakaaza's heirs" - Dove and Feather
> 
> _Lakaazaiina-kozhuu_ : Feather ("kozhuu" means "fire")
> 
> _Lakaazaiina-kozhuu-donu_ : Seahawk
> 
> _Lakaazaiina-zala_ : Dove ("zala" is "snow")
> 
> _Lakaazaiina-zala-donu_ : Raventongue
> 
> _Xaaa su_ : Taiakaari comment-without-commenting, intensity indicated by length and number of "su"s added
> 
> _xale_ : sister
> 
> _xalu_ : brother
> 
> _Xitafuiro_ : Special (one-time) envoy
> 
> _Zai_ : Yes


End file.
